fuukaakitsukifandomcom-20200216-history
Fuuka Wik:Manual of Style
This is the 's Manual of Style, please do not do any reorganization and cleanup of wikitext on the wiki unless you are fixing things to follow this style guideline. Writing style * Articles should be written in British English, not US English. * Articles for permanently deceased characters should be written in past-tense. * Articles should be written in an in-universe style, this includes calling characters by what they were called at this point in the story, and not refer to the reader or viewer when talking about events. * Articles should be independent of any point in the series, it should not be required that pages be updated every time a new event happens in the timeline simply because articles were written from the perspective of someone reading on the latest chapter. ** If you use the word "current" anywhere in a phrase to refer to something, you likely wrote it the wrong way. Similarly, if "current" is used in an article, it was likely written wrongly and should be fixed. * Walls of text in articles should be avoided where possible. Shorter paragraphs are easier to read and are more concise for readers of the wiki. Articles containing walls of text should be fixed to ensure readability. Article Layout Sourcing Naming Conventions * Character articles should be titled simply with the character's name and should not include their title. * The character's official name should always be the title of the article. ** The same goes for chapter, episode and volume titles. The literal translation of the Japanese should be the title and the English name should serve as a redirect. * Character articles should be titled with the name in the Western order. For example: Yuu Haruna rather than "Haruna Yuu". WikiText style * Things like The Fallen Moon and the fallen moon are needless, only Class 1-D should be used. ** This also applies to links written to denote a plural: don't write the link as private points; instead use private points. * Don't bypass redirects using things like Yuu make use of the redirect properly with Yuu, except in cases like Fuuka and Fuuka * Do not use level 5 headings (five "=" signs) in articles, as they cannot be edited without editing the previous heading and can't be distinguished as a heading at all. * When using galleries, include hideaddbutton=true in the parameters of : this prevents Image policy violations by the addition of bad images. Common improper style changes * Do not go adding last names to links unless you have a valid reason to do so (full character name hasn't been used earlier in the article). Full names should not be abused to bypass redirects. * Do not change page numbers in ref tags to have a leading zero. Going around the wiki and changing 3 to 03 despite most pages sticking to 3 doesn't improve the wiki at all and just adds needless edits, just stick with 3. * Do not make edits that do absolutely nothing to change the appearance of the page when it is rendered, such as adding or removing a space between paragraphs, adding underscores in spaces when including an image onto an article, or removing unused parameters from infobox templates. This does nothing except add needless edit revisions to the page history and does not improve the wiki. * Do not replace words just because you don't know or understand their meaning. Such edits will be considered disruptive. Category:Guides